


The Slow Kind of Romance

by CoolestVaporeon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, I definitely know how a/b/o dynamics work, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Very Minor Character Death, this is basically all self indulgent, well hopefully a slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestVaporeon/pseuds/CoolestVaporeon
Summary: When you are forced to leave the only family you have known, one kind ravager offers to take you along with his crew, no strings attached. Having nowhere else to go, you decide it's your only option. Who knows though, you might just find something you didn't realize you were looking for out in space...





	1. No Place Like The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, ok, this is my first time posting on AO3 and it has been a very long time since I have written and posted a fanfic, so cut me some slack. This was originally gonna be a totally self indulgent fic that I was gonna keep to myself, but the Yondu/Reader tag feels so barren sometimes that I felt like I should spread the love.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome since I feel like I'm relearning to ride a bike with this fic. Also, I'm hoping that posting it here will give me the motivation to actually finish it.

It was another long night at the strip club filled with smelly guys. The joint was frequented by all sorts of ravagers and criminals, but occasionally there would be guys just looking to get their rocks off or have a drink. You usually could leave by 0200, but it was especially busy tonight, with a whole fleet of ravagers having dropped in. Your boss asked you politely to stay for as long as you were needed and you accepted, but only begrudgingly. It didn’t mean you were very happy about it.

The club sat in the corner of a small, dingy town on a small, dingy planet. It was usually just a point where travelers stopped to rest. It made for a boring time, but it also meant that it stayed out of any drama with the neighboring systems.

You worked as the bartender in the main area of the club. There were a few poles and a stage, as well as booths lining the walls and multiple tables throughout. It was surprisingly well maintained, considering the clientele. Upstairs, there were a few private rooms for those who paid a little more.  
It wasn’t all so bad, not really bad at all. You were content with your job, for the most part, and your boss kept you safe. Your home planet was Terra, a place you never really knew. You were taken away at a young age and were thrown from place to place frequently. You knew now that it was because you were an Omega. There was always someone who wanted you, since Omegas were a rare commodity. You finally managed to get out when one crew was stopped on this planet. You were chained up, miserable, when your now boss saw you with a crew of traffickers. He offered them a hefty sum for you, and thankfully they took it. You later asked him why he had done it.

“You looked so miserable.” He had said, “I knew where they would take you, what they would do to you, and I just couldn’t live with myself if I let an innocent girl get hurt when I could do something about it.” He paused for a moment, looking deep in thought.

“Besides,” he said, a smile returning to his face, “you have a pretty face, and I would be a foolish man if I let a business opportunity like that slip away.” He gave you a little wink before leaving.

Even though he was your boss, you felt close to him and you were sure he had a soft spot for you. He was always overseeing the club. He made sure no Alphas or other lowlifes hassled you and if they did, well, he had the muscle to kick out most. He even let you stay in an apartment on the third floor. He was just a plain old good person. You asked him from time to time why he was so generous to you. His answer was always the same.

“You make good money at the bar, my dear girl, so you are hardly a burden, and at this point you are family to us. We’ll never turn our back on family.” He always said, usually followed by a hug.

In a quiet moment, you looked at the dancers on stage. You wondered what it was like up there, with all these people watching. Your boss would never let you be a dancer. They were mostly girls from planets without Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, but if they were, they were only ever Betas or the occasional Alpha. But you, you had to keep it safe rather than sorry. The glitter and makeup and bedazzled outfits always intrigued you though. It all seemed very glamorous. Perhaps underneath it all, it wasn’t as good as it looked.

You were thrown from your thoughts as you heard yelling coming from near the other end of the bar. Two scrappy looking men were sizing each other up, with various others taking sides as they puffed up their chests. It wasn’t uncommon for barfights to break out, but this felt different.

“There ain’t no way you rats are trespassing on our turf, are ya?” Said a particularly hairy man on the right. He was taller than the other, but that didn’t seem to phase him.  
“Who the hell said this was your turf huh?” Retorted the shorter man.

“We did” Said the hairy man, and just like that, all hell broke loose. People from both sides started throwing punches and knocking stuff over. You saw your boss and some security guys rush in to stop the fighting when someone fired a weapon.  
If things had been crazy before, they only got worse. Everyone from both sides was pulling out any weapon they had on them, some even making makeshift weapons from broken bottles and furniture. You ducked under the counter and crawled towards the corner. Suddenly, you felt a hand grab your arm.

“C’mon, you gotta get out of here!” your boss yelled as he pulled you up and started to push you in the other direction.

“What is going on?!” you yelled back.

“It’s gang violence, we don’t get a lot of it here but apparently today is not our lucky day.”

You didn’t realize that any gang would want to claim this dinky planet as part of their turf, but it was too late to contemplate it. Things had become too out of hand, with people thrown around and weapons being discharged every which way. You peeked around the corner of the bar to see most patrons had joined the fray. You saw a few ravagers hustling towards various exits, not all too interested in joining the stupid bar fight. A few were headed your way, towards an exit near the bar. Your boss was pulling frantically on your arm to get you to stand. His face was pale and his eyes were wide.

As he was pushing you towards the door, your head was reeling. You kept your head ducked as you moved in hopes to avoid the volleys of bullets and debris. You were almost to the door when you heard your boss scream and fall to the floor. You whipped around to see him curled up and gripping his side. You saw blood drip between his fingers. You reached out to him, desperately wanting to help, but you froze up. The sound around you seemed to fade as you realized what was happening. Time slowed, and you saw your boss yelling to you. He was pointing to the door. You knew you had to leave, it wasn’t safe in here, but you couldn’t move your frozen limbs.

Suddenly, you were being dragged by the arm towards the door and away from your boss. A blue hand was gripping you firmly in the arm and you heard an unfamiliar voice.

“C’mon missy, you heard the man. This place ain’t safe, you gotta get outta here.” The raspy voice said.

The last thing you saw inside the bar was your boss smiling at you. You screamed for the unknown man to let go. You couldn’t leave him in there, wounded and alone. The violence could escalate, he could get caught in the middle, what if he…

Tears blurred your vision as you tried to force words out, but nothing came. You were outside now, in the cold and dark, still being pulled by the unknown man. You turned to see the man had blue skin with a large red fin on his head. He looked like a ravager, and not a nice one at that. His eyes glowed red as he turned back to you, urging you to keep moving away from the bar.

“You have to keep moving girlie, them fellas ain’t nice, and certainly won’t be kind to an Omega like you.”

You hurried along with him, knowing he was right. You didn’t question how he knew you were an Omega. It seemed like he was pulling you towards the shipyard. You turned your head around to look back at the bar just as a small explosion sent one corner up in flames. You stopped dead in your tracks, stomach churning violently. The man stopped as well, looking on with an unhappy gaze.  
“No…” you whispered. “Why is this happening?” Your vision was going blurry again.

“Them fellas in there, they are some of the most violent gangs and cartels in the sector. They usually keep off each other’s toes, but I guess you were unlucky tonight.” He seemed almost indifferent to the scenario.

“I can’t just leave! My boss is in there and they are gonna destroy the whole freaking bar! He’s my family!” You screamed at the man.

“Well darlin’ I ain’t stupid enough to go runnin’ back in there, but you go right ahead and do what you want.” He said in a bit of a condescending tone.

Just then, some of the gang members ran outside the bar, still throwing punches, and firing weapons. You could see flames inside the building and you hoped beyond hope that your boss had made it out.


	2. Leaving it Behind

The crowds had finally left and all that left was the sizzle of the smoldering ashes surrounding the building. It was still mostly intact, but badly burned. Seeing the blackened walls was heartbreaking. Everything that had been established here, everything your boss had worked for…

Oh my god, your boss! You quickly remembered that you had left him in the building, hurt and alone. You raced to the side entrance where you had escaped earlier. You burst through the side entrance, head swiveling back and forth, quickly taking in the sight before you. It was miserable, seeing all the damage that had been caused. There were a few bodies scattered on the floor, but none were your boss. You checked behind the bar where you had left him, but there was nothing. Well, nothing but shattered glass and a small pool of blood.

You hadn’t noticed that the blue skinned man had followed you in. He stood behind you quietly, surveying the broken scene.

He spoke softly after a few moments, “They did a mighty good number on this place.” He paused for you to respond, but got nothing but a teary eyed stare and a sniffle. “Now, it ain’t so bad, the place is still mostly standin’.”

“I don’t care about the building, I care about my boss…He was hurt and I left him in here. What if…he…” you choked up again.

The man looked at you with sympathetic eyes. He remembered how you said that your boss was your family, and he saw how important he was to you, if only by how torn up you were now. He looked you over as you shuffled away to inspect more of the room and the damage. You were a Terran, which was a rather unusual sight this far in the galaxy. He figured it was because you were an Omega, that you had been snatched up and taken god knows where. When this crossed his mind, he felt a small connection to you, knowing what it was like to be hauled around like nothing more than cargo. But seeing how much you cared about your boss and this place, he knew you had found somewhere safe. Well, it was safe until today.

The floor was covered in blood and broken furniture. You kicked some around, looking for anything salvageable or any clues to where your boss was. You wandered behind the counter to where the money was kept, and found that it was all still there. You took it out and pocketed it. If you found your boss, you would give it to him, but until then it was probably better to hold on to it so no one came in to scavenge.

As you wandered about, you could feel the man’s gaze on you. It made your skin crawl a little bit, partly because he was an Alpha. They tended to have a certain look about them, but it was mostly a smell, something you couldn’t really put your finger on, but it was distinct. Mostly though, you just hated being stared at.

“You don’t have to wait around here with me, I’m fine, I’ll figure this out.” You turned to the blue skinned man.

“Are you sure about that? This is a pretty big mess you got here.” He sounded concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll just find my boss, he’ll sort this out, it’ll be ok…probably…” your voice faded toward the end of the sentence.

He pursed his lips a bit. “I dunno, I would feel bad if those thugs ain’t all gone and somethin’ happened to you.” I should just leave, this ain’t my problem, he thought.

You sighed, realizing he was right. You couldn’t protect yourself if they were still around, and the thought of being snatched up by traffickers made your stomach sink.

“OK, I just really need to find my boss. I’m gonna look around the building more, just stay right here, ok?”

He nodded as you strode off to look around more. You passed through the rooms in the back, looked under tables, in closets, but there was nothing. There was only the second and third floor left, but you doubted he would get so far with a wound like he had. You went to the second floor just in case. The few private rooms were quiet at first, but you peaked you head in each of them. When you got to the end of the hall, the last door was locked. No one should be using these right now, I thought everyone left during the fight, you thought. You gave a few knocks, but got no response. You pulled a key from a keyring on your belt and unlocked the door.

“Hello, anyone in here?” you asked while peaking your head in. You stepped in, only to lose all the color in your face. Behind the door, slumped against the wall, was the lifeless body of your boss. You could feel a scream leaving your lungs, and you threw your hands up over your mouth, nausea and pain rising in your gut.

Upon hearing the scream, the blue skinned man raced up the stairs, gun in hand. He burst into the room to find you slumped over your boss, sobbing uncontrollably, and babbling words that he couldn’t understand through your sobs. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you up and out of the room. You slumped into his chest, the tears flowing down your face and onto the floor. Your face was bright red and you could barely breath.

After a few minutes, you pulled yourself away, realizing the situation. You had just cried into the chest of a stranger. Yet, it hadn’t been awkward, he had kept his hands on your shoulders and didn’t say anything. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands, avoiding his stare.

“I’m sorry…You don’t have to stay any longer, uh,” you realized you never got his name, “what is your name, by the way?”

“Yondu.” He said plainly.

“You don’t have to stay Yondu, you have helped me more than enough.” You sniffled a few times.

Yondu was conflicted. Here in front of him was a girl who had just lost everything, who had trusted him at least enough to cry in front of him, and yet, it wasn’t his problem. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave her like this, alone and scared.

“Do you have somewhere to go? Any other family?” he asked

You shook your head gently. This was your whole life, right here, in this bar, with the man who took care of you dead in the next room. 

I’m gonna regret this later, Yondu thought as he spoke. “Why dontcha come with me?”

You stopped, paralyzed by what he had just offered. Joining a ravager crew? You hadn’t left this town, let alone this planet, since you arrived years ago. How could you just leave with a complete stranger? But then you looked around, thinking of the damage to the bar and your boss. Without him, you couldn’t run this place, and you certainly couldn’t protect yourself. An Omega like you would be eaten alive (metaphorically of course).

“I don’t have much, but I’ll pay you as much as I have.” You blurted out. “I have nothing else to go to. It’s not ideal, but…but I can’t stay here.” You lowered your eyes.

“No need to pay me, just get yer stuff and you can come with me.”

You were surprised. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be dead weight and this is a big offer and” he cut you off.

“You can help on the ship, a woman’s touch wouldn’t hurt. Just get going” he urged you towards the stairs.

You went upstairs to collect a bag of your stuff. You grabbed mostly clothes and a few mementos of your life here, as well as your stash of money you we saving. You put on your coat and thick boots, and headed downstairs to start your new life on a ravager ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got inspired by the really quick positive feedback to immediately write the next chapter :D it's hard cause I just want to get to the good stuff, but I know I gotta just write until I'm there.  
> I also feel like I don't do Yondu complete justice, but I am trying very hard to not make him too OOC. If anyone has tips or if you think he is fine so far, please tell meeee!


	3. The Ravager Ship

You followed closely behind as you entered the ravager ship. Yondu led you to a small cabin away from the others, in hopes that they wouldn’t bother you. The barren, windowless room didn’t feel very inviting. It was simple, with a bed, a side table, and a lamp. You unloaded your bag and coat onto your bed, and looked around nervously.

“It ain’t much, but I figure you can spruce it up as you like.” He pulled a map from his pocket and unfolded it. “I marked this floor plan so you can find yer’ way round the ship.” He laid the paper on the bed next to you.

“Thank you Yondu.” You mumbled.

Yondu nodded slightly. He patted you gently on the shoulder before walking out of the room. You looked around a bit, unsure of what to do next. You put the few mementos you kept on the side table. You stared for a moment at a photo you had taken with your boss outside the bar. You were smiling so wide because it was your first day of work as a bartender. Your heart ached to go back to those times. You set the photo down and flopped over on the bed. The edges of your vision blurred yet again as your eyes welled with tears. You shut your eyes and rolled over on the bed, deciding to sleep off this nightmare of a day.

Two days passed by in the quiet solitude of your room. You couldn’t be bothered to leave your room to explore the ship or even get food. Yondu had noticed on the second night that you hadn’t left your room, and took some food to your room and left it in front of your door. You nibbled at it, but your appetite was long gone. The third night passed without a word to the crew.

The next morning, there was a knock at your door. You rubbed your eyes and sat up as Yondu came into the room.

“I thought you might feel better if you got to see the rest of the ship today.” he said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” you yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“I’ll be right outside to give you the grand tour when yer’ ready.” He turned on his heels and left the room.

You got up and rummaged through your bag for some fresh clothes. You hadn’t changed out of the clothes you were wearing since you got on the ship and they had developed an odor. Your found something simple and changed into it. You did your best to appear as fresh and put together as possible, considering the circumstances. Outside the door, Yondu was leaned against the wall. You gave him a small smile. He gave you a smirk in response and began walking down the hall.

He showed you around the whole ship, from the mess hall to the engine rooms. You passed by multiple crew members during your little tour. They looked you up and down, but otherwise ignored you. Unknown to you was the fact that Yondu had gathered the crew a few nights ago to discuss your presence on the ship.

“You are not to bother her in her room, and if any of you dare to lay a hand on her, then you had better be prepared to lose your hand.” He had told them, a vicious tone in his voice. “Or worse.”  
He knew that he couldn’t stop them from interacting with her around the ship, but he knew he had to lay ground rules. Plus, he figured it would be good for her to interact with people after everything that happened.

The tour ended at the captain’s quarters. “This here is my room, and it is strictly off limits” he stated. “Unless there is an emergency” he added, thinking that she would be the only one with an emergency that might require his attention.

“Thank you again, for everything.” You shifted on your feet, feeling a bit embarrassed about, well, everything that had happened. Yondu just smiled at you.

“No need to thank me, cause tomorrow you start on kitchen duty” he gave you cocky smirk. “You didn’t think you would freeload forever, did ya?”

“No, not at all.” you said. You knew you would have to help at some point, so you weren’t all that bothered.

He smiled down at you and lifted your chin “And keep your chin up, you might just find you like it out here with a buncha ravagers.” He gave you a little wink before going into his room, leaving you stunned in place.

Back in your room, you found yourself feeling…strange. There was a heat rising in your cheeks. The scene played over in your head a few times, the way he lifted your chin and winked at you… You were so surprised, you didn’t know how to feel. Yondu was a ravager, the captain of a large crew of thuggish men, and he just didn’t seem like the sweet, sensitive type. You were willing to bet he wasn’t, but he was surprisingly gentle with you. Maybe it was just because you were an emotional mess of a girl who had just lost everything. Yeah, that was probably it.

You rolled back on your bed, arm thrown over your face, trying to work around the stew of emotions in your head. Meanwhile, Yondu was having his own emotional crisis. He wiped his hand over his face a few times. Just what was he thinking anyway? Cozying up to the broken little barmaid? He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He couldn’t let this get out that he was getting soft over some little girl. No, he wasn’t getting soft! He was just doing the right thing is all. And if he wanted to see her smile, well, that was just because he wanted to cheer her up after having lost everything. He pinched the bridge off his nose before lying backing in his bed. 

The rest of the night you spent alone in your room, preparing for your first day as part of the crew tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I am feeling motivated to keep writing and I am really enjoying how things are going. The bad news is my boyfriend found this fic and I'm not sure I can live if he reads it XD unfortunately, he has been reading over my shoulder as I wrote this chapter, so I guess my life is over.  
> Anyway, I'll try to put out more chapters as soon as I can, cause even i want to see how this fic ends :D


	4. Part Of The Crew

The knock at your door came earlier than you expected. You were not happy to leave the comfort of your bed to answer the door, but you knew that you had to. Upon opening it, you were greeted by a crew member you were not familiar with. Then again, you weren’t familiar with any of the crew yet. He was a bit of a scrawny man, not terribly intimidating like some ravagers. He held up a bundle of clothes to you.

“Good morning ma’am, these are for you, the cap’n thought you wouldn’t want to ruin your clothes while working in the kitchen today.”

“Oh, well thank you mister…” You paused for his name.

“Kraglin Obfonteri. I’m the first mate here on the ship.” He said. “Once you’re all changed, I’ll show you down to the kitchen.”

You stepped back into your room. The clothes were gray and simple, just a pair of cloth pants and a t-shirt. You pulled your hair back with a clip and took a deep breath. You were officially part of the crew today. It reminded you off the picture that sat on your nightstand. A wide smile spread across your face as you looked over at it, knowing that a good attitude would go a long way to feeling better.

You followed Kraglin back down to the kitchen. He went in and grabbed an apron off a rack just inside the door and handed it to you. He yelled to a man across the way, who was stirring a pot of something smelly and thick.

“Oy, I got your new help here. Don’t be mean or you know what the cap’n’ll do to you.” He nodded to you and left.

The other man grunted and left the pot of sludge to boil. He was a short man of an alien race you didn’t recognize. He was rather hairy, with a long beard and thick arm hair, with strange markings like scars on the portions of skin that you could see. He looked you up and down before grunting again. He gestured to follow him, where he led you to a large sink full of greasy dishes.

Picking up a pair of large rubber gloves, he handed them to you and spoke in a deep voice with a thick, strange accent, “The name’s Aylmer. Yer gunna be washen them there dishes. It ain’t hard, trust you’ll be able to do it just fine.” And with that, he went back to cooking.

The pile of dishing was daunting, and just when you thought you had gotten to the end of it, more would appear. After a few hours, Aylmer tapped you on the shoulder and told you that you were free to go for the day. The rubber gloves left a rancid odor on your hands and you felt like you had just bathed in grease. The kitchen felt like a sauna, but instead of steam in the air, it was gaseous filth. You were happy that you had been given a different pair of clothes to wear, or surely your would have been ruined forever from the stench.

You decided to head back to your room, in hopes to get clean clothes and a shower. As you turned a corner, you bumped right into the chest of someone.

“Oh gosh, excuse me, I’m sorry.” You said flustered. You picked your head up to see that it was Yondu.

“Gotta watch them corners, girl, never know who is gonna come around them.” He said with a smirk. He noticed some grease smudged on your cheek, and figured you were coming back from the kitchen.

“Looks to me like the kitchen is treatin’ ya well.” He said with a chuckle. He lifted his hand to your cheek, and gingerly wiped the grease from your face. He was surprised at how soft your cheek was, despite the filth.

When his hand touched your skin, your limbs went rigid. You sucked in a breath and held it until he pulled his hand away. The unfamiliar heat returned to your cheeks. You lowered your eyes and spilled out a hasty “thank you”.

“Sure thing, now ya better get cleaned up before you stink up the whole place.” He patted your shoulder as he walked past you.

You quickly returned to your room and shut the door behind you. What the hell was that? You were still confused as to why you got so flustered around him. He was simply wiping something of your face, but why did it make you tense up? You let out a long groan and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the small bathroom Yondu had marked off for you.

You spent a bit of time wallowing in your room, thinking and rethinking about the events of the past week. It all happened so fast. You were still plagued by the sting of loss and thinking of your boss usually brought fresh tears to your eyes. You were able to keep the sadness away by staying busy. It made you thankful for your smelly job in the kitchen.

A gurgling in your stomach roused you from your thoughts and reminded you of how you hadn’t eaten more than a few bites of food for the past few days. You decided it was probably a good time to go sample the slop that Aylmer had made.

In the mess hall, most of the crew was already eating. They talked loudly and laughed even louder. You walked in quietly and grabbed some food without being noticed. You found a seat in the corner where you figured you wouldn’t be bothered. Much to your surprise however, Yondu suddenly sat down with his own food across from you.

“Now, dontcha think it’s a bit rude to not talk to your new crewmates?” he teased.

Hearing the sarcasm in his voice, you just shrugged your shoulders and took a bite of the steamy slop. It was surprisingly not horrible.

“They ain’t that bad, just dumb.” He kept his voice low so none of the crew would hear.

You gave him a wide smile in response. To his surprise, Yondu felt a bit happier to see the smile spread across your face. The way your eyes shined a bit and your cheeks were slightly rosy…Wait, no, he definitely did NOT notice those things. 

“Yondu, can I ask you a question?”

“Uh, sure” he said.

“How did you know I was an Omega?” you recalled how he had recognized it only moments after pulling you out of the bar.

“Well, to Alphas, Omegas got a certain smell about them. It ain’t that strong, but I could tell on you right away.” He said matter-of-factly.

Kinda like how I can sniff out Alphas, you thought. It made perfect sense. “That makes sense.” You said.

He nodded and went back to eating. You didn’t say much for the rest of the meal, only exchanging a few tidbits of small talk. You went your separate ways at the end of the meal and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling much more confident now in my writing. I am finally at a part in the story where it's much easier to write lol  
> And if you're feeling like "hey, can we just get to the romance portions already? I'm only here for the smut/love!" then you are not alone. I, too, would like to get to the romance bits, but I am gonna torture us all and keep burning this candle sloooooooooow :)


	5. The Friends You Make at Night

It was dark. Your hands flailed around, feeling for the walls. You followed the narrow hallway for a long time. It felt like a lifetime, endlessly shuffling along in the dark. As you walked, you could hear low, guttural moaning in the distance. The longer you walked, the louder it became. It sounded horrible, like a creature in pain. You wanted to cover your ears, to stop walking and sit down, but you couldn’t. Your legs continued forward, your hands feeling around in the dark.

You blinked, and suddenly you were in a large room. The floor was covered in blood and broken glass as deep as your ankles. There were people in the room, fighting and throwing things, but all in slow motion. The room was loud and it caused your ears to ring. You moved forward in a straight line, glass cutting your ankles and blood splashing onto your legs. The people parted like a sea around you while continuing to fight. As you got farther into the room, the sound gave way to silence. Against the back wall, you saw a figure slumped down. There was blood gushing from a wound in their torso. You moved closer and heard a voice whispering to you. It got louder as you got closer to the figure.

You stood in front of your boss, blood gushing out of him, his voice ringing in your head saying “Your fault, you left me to die! It’s your fault!” He looked you in the eyes, mouth unmoving but his voice continued. Suddenly, he shot forward and grabbed your wrists. He pulled you to your knees, face to face, and opened his mouth as if about to scream…

You shot up in bed, gasping for air. Sweat drenched your sheets and clothes. Your hands were gripped tightly in the blankets so hard that your knuckles were white. Tears were streaming down your face, but you didn’t remember when they started.

You had been on the ship for two weeks now, and every night you were woken up by these nightmares. You usually just cried yourself back to sleep, but you felt particularly shaken tonight. You pulled yourself out of bed and slipped on some socks. You decided to take a walk around the ship in hopes to clear your mind, and get some water.

Unlike during the day, the ship was quiet everywhere at night. Your feet made a small “pap pap pap” against the metal floor as you walked around. Tears continued to stream down your face as you walked. You tried to sniffle as quietly as possible, as to not alert anyone of your misery. In the mess hall, you got a cup of water and wandered out.

You stood in front of a window and sipped your water. The ship was drifting lazily along, no destination in mind. Being on the ravager ship gave you a sense of freedom you didn’t have before. Sure, you were an adult who could do what she wanted, but you were too afraid to leave the bar most of the time. But out here, you were like a leaf in the wind, going wherever it blew you. It was relaxing in a sense to have no responsibilities or places you were needed. The endless void of space was beautiful and exciting, but right now, it just felt cold and empty.

Tears flowed heavier now as you whimpered softly. There was an ache in your heart that you couldn’t get rid of. You wanted to just reach into your chest and rip it out to stop the pain. Sometimes you wished you could just feel nothing at all. You didn’t know how to deal with these feelings, especially since you weren’t sure who to talk to. You weren’t sure if anyone actually cared about you, and you were too afraid to bother anyone with your problems anyway. So you swallowed back the pain and kept it to yourself.

“I didn’t take you for much of a night owl girlie” a voice came from behind you.

You jumped a bit and turned around. It was Yondu, wearing what you assumed were his pajamas. It was strange to see him in casual clothing as opposed to his normal captain get-up. You wiped the tears from your eyes and tried to compose yourself.

“Um, yeah, well, I like the uh, the quietness when everyone is asleep.” There was a slight tremble to your voice.

Yondu knew that wasn’t why you were awake. He had heard you sniffling and whimpering as you walked by his room. The sound of you crying had struck him to his core, and he felt like he couldn’t just let you cry all alone. He looked around until he found you here. Now that he was here, though, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, or how he thought he was going to help.

“What’s keeping you up?” He asked.

You turned back to the window silently for a moment. “…I have nightmares…about my boss…how I couldn’t help him…” you stopped, trying to keep from crying more, “in every one of them, he tells me it’s my fault…”

He didn’t know how to respond. He was never very good with emotions, and certainly not with comforting people. But here he was anyway. Seeing your pretty face streaked with tears and your eyes puffy from crying made him feel…sad. Few things made him feel sad. He understood what it felt like to be alone and scared. He didn’t want you to feel that way too.

Without saying a word, Yondu approached you and looped his arm around your waist. He began to walk you in the direction of his room. You didn’t protest this, but looked up at him in confusion.

“Yondu?” you said. 

He simply kept walking, not even giving you a glance. You arrived at his room and he led you in. It was a spacious room, unlike yours, and had much more furniture. He led you over to the bed and unfolded one corner of the blanket. You looked at him again, still confused and very nervous. Was he going to make a move on you? Should you even be in here with him?

He read your look and sighed. “Don’t worry, just get into bed, alright?” he patted the bed a few times for good measure.

You just nodded and did so. He pulled the blankets up over you and gave you a gentle smile. He caressed your cheek for a moment before going to the other side of the bed. He climbed in next to you, pulled up the blankets around him, and turned away from you. To your surprise, you heard him snoring in only a few moments. You were still very tense, but you didn’t want to leave. Your heart was fluttering. No more tears threatened to fall. You took a deep breath and relaxed your muscles.

When you finally fell asleep, it was the best you had slept in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished and posted 2 chapters in one night woooooo! I just couldn't go to bed while I was in a writing mood and so these chapters basically wrote themselves.  
> I am trying my absolute best to keep Yondu in character, and I feel like it is working out okay so far. My problem is that I just want to see him being nice and fluffy and lovey. Oh well.


	6. A Hot Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: there is a scene in this chapter that includes some VERY MINOR sexual harrassment, but it is NOT graphic. I tried to make it as mild as possible for the sake of the readers and for the sake of keeping the fic more focused on good sexual content.

You woke up feeling fresh and new. You took a deep breath and stretched your whole body. No dreams or nightmares danced in your mind while you slept last night, which resulted in some of the most restful sleep since being on the ship. As you rubbed your eyes, you suddenly realized you were not in your room. You scrambled for a second before recalling the events of last night. You turned, but saw that Yondu was not in bed next to you. In a way, you were thankful to not have to deal with the awkward conversation that would have ensued. 

You got out of bed and stretched your limbs a little more. Knowing how rumors would spread, you had to make sure you left Yondu’s room as sneakily as possible. It would not be ideal if people thought you were hooking up with him. Then they might start to think you were easy and try to get in your pants. You shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, you were struck with the realization that it was very late in the morning. Crap, you were going to miss kitchen duty. You hustled to the door only to notice a note stuck at eye level. “No kitchen duty today, rest up instead”, it read. Thank goodness, you thought, I was not excited to go to the grease trap today.

You managed to sneak back to your room, though it took some quick thinking and some tight passageways. When you finally sat back down on your own bed, you let out a large yawn. The lack of sleep during the past 2 weeks had weighed you down. You decided that since your duties were cancelled for the day, you would do just as Yondu said and rest up. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

You woke up what felt like a lifetime later, your sheets soaked with your sweat and your throat completely dry. You coughed a few times when you took a deep breath, the air scratching your throat. Water was all you could think of. Upon standing, it felt like you were engulfed in fire. Every part of your body burned. You elected to go take an icy shower to cool off, and if that didn’t help, you decided you would just have to go sit in the freezer in the kitchen for a few hours.

You turned the water in the shower to the coldest it could go and got in. It felt nice and helped to reduce the whole-body fever. You swallowed mouthfuls of the cold water to soothe your throat. You spent a considerable amount of time cooling off, but as soon as you stepped out of the cold stream, the heat returned in full force.

In addition to the heat, it felt like a thick fog had settled over your mind. Your senses felt fuzzy and there was a twisting low in your stomach. You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw your pupils were more dilated than usual. You closed your eyes, trying to think how you might have gotten sick like this…

Your eyes shot open. You knew exactly what this was. You quickly went back to your room and put on a few thick layers of clothes, despite burning up. You picked up your greasy kitchen cloths from the pile in the corner of your room and began rubbing them all over yourself. You hoped their rancid odor would mask a different smell…

You power walked through the halls until you reached Yondu’s room. You knocked a few times and waited for a response. A muffled “what?” could be heard from inside.

“Yondu? It’s an emergency.” You yelled into the door.

After a moment, Yondu opened the door, looking down at you a bit frantically. “About time you woke up, I thought you were gonna sleep forever.”

“I…what? What do you mean?” You were confused.

“You’ve been sleepin’ since yesterday afternoon. It’s been over a day girlie.” He said.

You were shocked. Had it really been over a day? Why did no one wake you up? You stopped for a moment, looking at your watch and around you, feeling more confused now.

While you were in a small state of shock, Yondu was examining you. He noticed the many layers, the grease smears and smell, but there was something off about you. He was looking at your dilated eyes when it hit him. Well, it hit his nose anyway. The smell sent a shockwave from his brain right to his…*ahem*…unmentionables. His heart rate picked up and he could feel his cheeks flush ever so slightly. _Fuck_ , he thought, _she’s in heat_.

You snapped back to reality. “Yondu…I’m really sorry to ask this…but I don’t have any heat suppressants and I _really_ need them…”

He took a few ragged breaths before responding. “Yeah, ok, just uh…go back to your room. I’ll get them for you at the nearest planet we can.”

He then ushered you out of his doorway and closed the door behind him. You felt a little hurt to have the door slammed in your face, but you got over it and left. You returned to your room as quickly as you could. The heat was not subsiding, and to be honest, you felt like you were even beginning to pant. You locked your door, stripped off all your clothes, and laid on you bed, trying your best to keep from dying of the heat.

Lying in bed was not a preferable way to deal with being in heat. It was downright torturous. You wanted to fresh air, a cold shower, anything but lying spread out on your bed, waiting for your much need meds. You fell asleep a few times, hoping to pass the time in that way. In your hormone-fueled fever dreams, you thought of Yondu. The way he caressed your cheek, his crooked smile, broad shoulders, how his arm felt wrapped around your waist…

Little moans and whimpers fell from your lips as you tried to sleep. Your fantasies had woken you up, and now you had to deal with the after images in your mind. You checked your watch to see it was late, late enough that everyone should be asleep, or out at a bar. The ship had docked at a trader planet so Yondu could get you the much-needed heat suppressants. Considering all of this, you figured the ship would be empty enough to quickly go get some food and water from the kitchen.

You didn’t bother putting on extra layers of clothes. Instead, you only put on some simple sweatpants and a t-shirt. You peaked your head out your door, checking both ways for any sign of crew members. When you saw none, you quickly made your way to the kitchen. You made it without any problems, and without seeing anyone. You stuffed various pieces of food into your pockets and made your way out.

The ship was dark, which normally wasn’t an issue. Tonight, however, it was your downfall. You were almost back to your room when someone grabbed your arm. You were pulled and then pushed against the wall by a large man with a red face. He stared down at you intensely, an evil smirk on his face. You knew who it was. It was Taserface. You normally stayed far away from him, knowing he was an Alpha and not a very nice one at that. 

He had you pinned tight against the wall. He leaned down in to you and took a long, deep breath. “I knew I could smell a bitch in heat” he said in a low voice.

You wiggled against him, trying to push him away. It was no use though, he was much larger and stronger than you. Tears began to well up in your eyes as he continued to get closer to you. He put his hand up your shirt, but before he could go any farther, you heard a whistle that stopped him in his tracks. Floating in the air just behind his head was a glowing red arrow. 

“You best walk away if you know what’s good for ya.” Yondu said in a vile tone. As he approached, you could see that his eyes were glowing with pure rage.

Taserface backed away slowly from you, watching Yondu and the arrow carefully. He sneered in your direction, then turned to Yondu.

“You better keep that bitch on a leash if you know what’s good for her” he spat. His eyes returned to you, lusty and angry. It terrified you.

Once Taserface was out of sight, Yondu gave another quick whistle and suddenly the arrow was in his hand. He returned it to a holster at his hip. He then immediately turned his attention to you. He stood in front of you and placed his hands on your shoulders. A few tears streaked your face, but you smile up at him, happy that he saved you.

He put his arm around you and walked with you to your room. You both went in and closed the door behind you. You pulled the food from your pockets. He watched you silently.

“You shouldn’t have left your room. I was just bringing you the suppressants now.” He said softly.

You looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry Yondu, I just thought everyone was gone or asleep and I was really hungry and the heat is killing me.”

Yondu looked at you and sighed. He went to you and, to your surprise, cupped your face in his hands. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Before you could think, you said, “I am now.”

His thumb rubbed gently back and forth against your cheek. The heat inside you flared. It rushed to your cheeks and then to your core. It twisted and pulled and before you could stop yourself, you leaned up and pressed you lips to Yondu’s.

You were not surprised to find his lips to be rough, but you were surprised when he kissed you back. He moved one arm and hooked it around your waist. You arched your back into him now, acting purely on desire. Your body screamed for more. There were no thoughts in your head, but if there were, they would be something along the lines of “This is wrong!” and “Should you be doing this?” and probably even “Does Yondu even feel the same way?”.

Yondu, on the other hand, was hearing a flurry of things in his head. He chose to ignore it all, to just breathe your scent in deep and let it intoxicate him to the point of not caring. He pulled you closer, pushing into the kiss. He could feel himself getting aroused and wanted to take you then and there, to mark you as his.

Good judgement won the battle this time, however. After a moment of passionate kissing, Yondu pulled away. He looked down at you, all red faced and big eyed, just begging for more. He couldn’t do it, though. He knew it was just the heat, that you would regret it later. He took a step back and composed himself. From his pocket, he pulled a bottle of pills.

“Ehem…These are the uh, the pills you needed. They got the directions on them and everything.” He handed you the bottle.

“But, Yondu…” you said, dejected.

“I can’t do this to you. Not now. Not…” he paused, “Just take the pills, okay? And I’ll keep the boys away from ya.” And with that, he left the room, leaving you a worked-up, embarrassed mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how will our reader ever get out of this? Will she and Yondu finally do the do?  
> The simple answer, yes, they will. The complicated answer is that there is plenty of fluff and angst to go first.  
> Gonna be honest, I feel like I may have written myself into a corner, but I promise that the next chapters will not suffer from this little misunderstanding between two sexually frustrated people. :)


	7. Only Time Will Tell

Days passed by without a single word spoken between you and Yondu. For the most part, you were locked up in your room while the heat passed. Kraglin brought you food so you wouldn’t need to wander out to get any. It was miserable, waiting out the heat in embarrassed silence. You had only your thoughts to occupy you, and they weren’t always very nice.

How could you have been so stupid! Of course Yondu didn’t want you, you were nothing but a silly girl from a nothing planet who cried all the time and could only work in the kitchen. Only someone foolish would fall for you… 

Then again, you remembered the way he had wiped the grease from your cheek, comforted you when you found your boss dead, and how he let you into his room to ease your mind enough to sleep. These were some serious mixed signals you were getting here.

After giving it more thought, you decided that perhaps it was because you moved too fast. Maybe the problem was because things got too sexual too quickly, maybe he is more of a romance guy? You thought. In the end, you figured you shouldn’t let it worry you to death, and to just let it happen if it happens. If he likes me, he’ll be the one to initiate it, no need to embarrass myself yet again. You took a few deep breaths and attempted to relax.

Once the heat had passed, you went back to your normal routine. You worked in the kitchen, you showered, relaxed, ate some meals here and there, and went to bed. You had managed to scavenge up a few books and other reading material on the ship to entertain yourself. When the opportunity arose, you planned to get more, if possible. You even tried to socialize with the least-threatening crew members. You saw Yondu maybe once or twice in passing, but he never said a word. He barely even gave you a sidelong glance.

It hurt you a little bit inside. You didn’t know much about the ravager captain, but you at least thought he liked you. Then again, maybe it was all a ruse that he had kept up until now. All sorts of questions and theories swirled around in your head. They buzzed like an angry swarm of bees. Your curiosity and desire finally got the best of you and you decided to do a bit of undercover digging to see what else you could learn about Yondu. Hell, maybe someone even knew how he felt about you.

You decided that your best first bet would be to speak with Kraglin. He was the least threatening member of the crew that you knew, and to top it off, he was the first mate. You suspected he would know the most about Yondu. You waited until the crew was in the mess hall eating dinner and you tracked Kraglin. He was sitting by himself at the moment, which you were thankful for. You brought your tray of food over and plopped down across from him with a rather loud thud. He looked up from whatever he was doing and greeted you.

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” he said cheerily.

“Much better than before. Thank you again for bringing me food, I really appreciated it.” You said.

“Ah, it was nothing really. You’re welcome though.” He smiled at you. 

You were happy that at least he was kind to you, even if there was the possibility of it just being an order from Yondu. In any case, it was refreshing.

You shifted uncomfortably for a second before speaking, “So Kraglin, may I ask you a few questions?”

“I suppose so, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Yondu…” you said hesitantly.

“Well, he’s a real charmer ain’t he?” he said with a roll of his eyes and a little chuckle. “He don’t tell people much bout himself, especially lately. He has been real quiet, but normally he’s a real nasty old bastard. He runs a tight ship though, doesn’t take shit from any of the crew.” He paused for a moment. “I also know that when he was a kid, his folks sold him into slavery, dunno much else about his past though. I think at some point a ravager picked him up and trained him or something. I guess that’s why he’s a captain these days, he doesn’t have much else.”

You were shocked. You would have never guessed that something you had in common with Yondu would be the fact that you were both taken from your homes and treated like unfortunate cargo. Your heart went out to him, knowing exactly what it felt like.

“That’s horrible…Does he talk about it much?” you asked.

“No, like I said I don’t know much, and I would never ask, that’s a can of crap I don’t think I wanna open.” said Kraglin.

“Hmm…well, my other question was…if you knew how Yondu feels about me?” you said.

Kraglin’s face lit up just the tiniest bit at your question. “Well, he hasn’t said anything to me, but judging by the way he talks about you in general and the way he looks at you when you ain’t looking…well, I would guess that he likes you quite a bit.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Hearing that Yondu talked about you when you weren’t around, that he looked at you from afar, it all made you feel warm and fuzzy. Oh goodness did you have one massive crush…

A blush tinted your cheeks and you fiddled your hands in your lap. Kraglin just smiled across the table at you.

“Thanks again Kraglin. I, uh, gotta go take care of some stuff, see you later.” You picked up your tray and shuffled away.

“Anytime!” he called after you, a sly smile spread across his face.

You returned to your room, not feeling any closer to an answer than before. What did it all mean? What should you be doing? Questions clawed away inside you. You laid back in your bed, groaning in frustration. You felt so overwhelmed with emotions that you wanted to cry. You laid around for awhile, trying to decide if you should just go to bed or if you should stay awake and scheme. The end of the day passed before you knew it and you could hear other bedroom doors slamming closed.

After some more time, you sprang up in bed. “Alright, you know what, I’m done! I’m gonna go tell him how I feel RIGHT NOW and if he rejects me, then this will be over with! No more waiting!!”

You picked yourself up, put on your slippers, and marched down to the cabin’s quarters. As you got closer to the door, your confidence began to waver. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but before you could stop yourself, your hand was already knocking on his door.

Yondu’s voice came from inside, “Go away!”

“Yondu? It’s Y/N. I need you to open the door.” You responded.

For a second, no sound came from inside, but then suddenly the door opened.

He looked down at you, a look of general annoyance on his face. “What?” he said.

You took a deep breath before speaking. “Yondu, I think I may love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH I'M SORRY I was gonna update but I just got back to college and you know, I had college stuff so yeah. But now, I think I'm back to the swing of things and I will *hopefully* get more out soon, as long as you all are still enjoying it :) Please accept this cliff hangar chapter while you wait for the good stuff.


	8. Oh, That Sweet Love

Nothing. As soon as the words spilled from your lips, a deadly silence filled the air. The flimsy confidence you had a moment before was now long gone. _This is bad, this is bad, crap crap crap what have I done? He isn’t saying anything!! Oh god…_ you thought. You couldn’t tell if Yondu wanted to kill you physically or emotionally right now, but you were certain that death by Yondu was now inevitable. This was a horrible idea. _Fuck_.

Yondu’s mouth opened just slightly, and you could see his words forming. Your face went pale and you retracted inwards, preparing for the pain. You decided to close your eyes, not wanting to see his face twist with hatred toward you.

His breath wavered and when he finally spoke, it was soft. “I think I might love you too.”

* _Ba-dump Ba-dump_ *

All you could hear was your heart beat in your ears now. It was pounding. It felt like it shook your whole body and you felt faint. Was this a dream? Did he just say what you think he said?

Your mouth hung open slightly, eyes wide and watery. You looked up into Yondu’s face and saw not hatred, but something much, much softer and sweeter. He looked back into your eyes and gave you a small, crooked smile.

“Are you serious?” you whispered.

He nodded his head in reply. You could feel tears welling up, though you weren’t quite sure why you were crying. A huge smile spread across your face. A little giggle bubbled up from your core and you found yourself feeling light and fuzzy. This was going better than you had imagined. In fact, this was _better_ than you could have ever imagined. This was nothing but a crazy fantasy that you fooled yourself into believing, and yet, it was happening.

Before you could think, Yondu pulled you into his chest. His arms wrapped around you and held you tight against him, his lips coming down to give you a gentle kiss on the forehead. He lifted you chin and wiped a tear that streaked your face.

“Won’t you come in?” he asked you. You nodded and let him lead you into his room.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the space next to him. This time, you didn’t hesitate and sat right next to him. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

“Before this goes any farther, what in the hell do you see in an old ravager like me?” he asked incredulously.

“Few people have shown me the compassion that you have. The last time I felt this loved and at home was when I was, well, at home. You didn’t have to do anything for me and yet you took me in.” You paused for a moment, “And you don’t look at me like other Alphas do, like I’m just a piece of meat. I just…I feel something. I feel happy with you, happier than I have in a long time.”

“Are you sure you want this?” said Yondu.

“What do I have to lose?”

With that, Yondu suddenly leaned forward and pulled your face into a kiss. It wasn’t like the sloppy kiss from a few weeks ago. This was sweet and gentle. You leaned into the kiss, moving your hands over Yondu’s. It didn’t last as long as you wanted, but when he pulled away, you could see that his face appeared flushed, with a slightly darker blue tinted his cheeks. It suited him.

“So, does this mean I can stay the night?” you asked playfully. He just laughed and nodded.

You spent a long time kissing him, his hand running up and down your leg and side, but never pushing too far. It all felt so right. Eventually, he pulled back the blankets on his bed and patted the bed. You happily got under the covers, and before long, he was holding you from behind and snoring against your neck. You relaxed and found that you fell asleep without realizing it.

When you woke up to his arm draped over you, you knew that this was exactly what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I also don't care cause I wanted a stupid, mushy in between chapter while I get the smut locked and loaded. So just enjoy some fluff, we could all use a little more in our lives.


	9. The Good Stuff

Loving Yondu was an intoxicating experience. You had never connected with anyone romantically before. Your boss had scared you off the idea, telling you that all the Alphas you met wanted only to get in your pants and take advantage of you. Plus, you were always pretty busy working the bar anyway, and the guys that came through didn’t really give you a good impression. Now, feeling this way towards Yondu was new and very exciting.

The night you confessed to him felt like a dream, but here you were anyway, spending your second night in his bed. The connection between the two of you was still budding and you were both a little more anxious around the other. During that day, you had gone about your normal routine of kitchen work and hanging out in your room. Yondu didn’t say anything to the crew. You both kept it on the down-low while you figured each other out. But later that night you had snuck back to his room and knocked gently on the door. Yondu opened it with a smile.

“So, you still want to come back to a nasty old ravager like me?” He said with a grin.

“Well, only if you’ll let me in.” You teased.

Yondu opened the door more and you stepped in. You felt a bit uptight, what with this all being new and such. You looked around the entire room for the first time. It was much larger than yours, with different pieces of furniture. The most notable piece was his bed, which was large and in the middle of the room against the far wall. There was a door that looked like it led to a private bathroom. The whole room felt cozy and perfectly worn in.

A hand touched your shoulder and brought you out of your thoughts. Yondu was standing next to you, looking down at your face.

“Well now, I hope you ain’t judging my bedroom darlin’.” He said in his usual playful sarcastic tone.

“I was just thinking about how much of a slob you are.” You retorted. You looked up at him and saw a stupid grin on his face. This playful banter made you feel much more relaxed. You felt a similar stupid smile come over you.

Yondu wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you over to his bed. You both sat down a little awkwardly, not sure what to do or say next. In your mind, you thought Yondu would be more straightforward, but he seemed just as lost as you were. You guessed that this was a result of confessing your love to each other and then not talking much since then.

“Soooo…” you trailed off.

“So?” he said.

“So, are we dating now? Cause we don’t have to if you don’t want to but I just figured since we both kinda confessed to each other last night that maybe that meant we should be dating or something and I’m really new to this and gosh I like you.” The words tumbled from you lips in one long, messy stream.

Yondu blinked at you, a little bit surprised by your sudden outburst of thoughts. You blushed hard, realizing you had perhaps gone off the deep end. To your surprise, Yondu smiled and cupped your face.

“If it makes you happy darlin’, then yes, we’re dating.” He said.

You smiled shyly before speaking again, “So, does this mean I can stay he again tonight?”

Yondu laughed and patted your leg, “Well, if you gotta…” he gave you a wink.

This time, it was your turn to initiate a kiss. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his and he pushed back against yours. It was still a little bit awkward while you learned how to move together. He wrapped his arms around you back and pulled you closer.

Eventually, things got a little heavier than you expected. Yondu pushed you back onto the bed and leaned over you. You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks and slowly building in your lower belly. You had wanted this very bad a few weeks ago, and now it was happening. Though, you were still a bit hesitant.

You pulled back from the kiss, “Yondu?” you said.

Yondu pulled back and gave you a bit of space, “Oh, are you ok? Do you want to do this?” he asked in a rushed tone.

“Yeah, I do it’s just…” you paused, not sure what to say.

His face looked like it went a little paler, “Oh, are you still… a virgin?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, no no! I worked at a bar for goodness sake, I’ve had my fair share of hookups…it’s just…I’ve never been in a relationship, are we moving too fast? Should we do this?” you asked.

“Only if you want to, cause I surely do.” He said playfully, leaning in, and giving you a few kisses down your jawline.

After a moment of consideration, you decided to just let your body do the talking. You nodded your head and gave Yondu what you hoped was a sexy smile. Without delay, he moved over you again, this time straddling your hips with his hands on either side of your head. His kisses became more passionate and you followed his lead. Oh, you wanted this bad, and from the way he was pushing into you, so did he.

His hands moved down your sides and pulled at the edge of your shirt. You arched your back up so he could more easily slip it off. Without hesitation, he took off your pants as well before moving to take off his own shirt. You shivered a little bit. Being in just your underwear made you cold and self-conscious. You instinctively crossed your arms and curled up a bit. But the sight of Yondu shirtless sent a wave of heat through your entire body. He didn’t have extremely defined muscles, but his broad shoulders and strong torso just screamed strong and sexy. Your mouth gaped slightly.

Yondu saw you staring up at him and took advantage of the situation. He moved over you again, easing his hands around your thighs and spreading them apart.

“Come on now darlin’, I don’t take my shirt off for just anyone. Won’t you be a good girl and spread your legs for me?” His voice was low and sultry.

The nerves were gone now. You couldn’t deny that you wanted him. You allowed him to open your legs and move between them. He pushed down against your hips with his, making it very easy to feel just how aroused he was. You grinded your hips up to increase the friction. All the heat in your body rushed to your pelvis. It felt amazing, grinding against Yondu while he kissed you fiercely.

When you pulled back from the kiss to breath for a moment, Yondu moved from your lips to your ear, nibbling it gently. His breath was hot against your skin and his heavy, low moans sounded like the sweetest music to your ears. The moans only served to turn you on that much more, and you found yourself making similar sounds. Little whimpers and quick moans forced their way from deep in your gut. You didn’t even try to stop from making the noises.

After more teasing, Yondu slowly slid down your body, leaving a trail of kisses. When he got to the hem of your underwear, he drew back for a moment to quickly take off his own pants. In just his underwear, you could now very clearly see his erection. It made you blush a little. But he didn’t stay standing for long. He went back between your legs, lips connecting with your skin just above your underwear. He gave you painfully slow kisses, his hands on your thighs. His thumbs rubbed circles in your inner thighs and it drove you mad. You bucked your hips up, desperate for any kind of contact. He took the hint, and pulled back to remove your underwear. Without hesitation, he moved between your legs.

You had never been with someone so good at eating pussy before. He moved his tongue in long strokes from bottom to top at first. It was slow and felt more amazing than words could describe, and yet it only got better. He flicked his tongue around your clit, moving it in a variety of ways that you couldn’t make out. He gently inserted two fingers into you, pumping them in and out in time with the flick of his tongue. A loud moan escaped your lips, and soon you found yourself gasping and panting for more. Your hips arched up involuntarily, and Yondu used his free hand to hold them down. He sped up his pace, and you could feel the twisting in your lower belly tighten, a spring just waiting to be released. He kept going, tongue alternating between deft flicks and long, slow strokes, and his fingers curled slightly inside you, pumping quickly. Before long, the spring released and your whole body shook as you orgasmed.

“Ohhh…Yondu…” you moaned out as you came.

Yondu slowly came to a stop, and moved back up to be face to face with you. “You like that darlin’?” he asked with a smug but sexy look.

“Ohh…hhha…god yes…fuck…” you managed to form a few coherent words.

“Good.” He said, moving down to kiss you. “Hope you’re not too tired to fuck though, because I have been thinking about fucking you for a long time.” His hips moved against your again.

“Oh, god no. Oh, please, please fuck me.” You begged.

All Yondu gave you was a smirk before taking off your bra and then his underwear. To your surprise, and to be honest, joy, Yondu was modestly endowed. It was the first time, however, that you had seen a blue dick before. Your ogling was cut short as Yondu was over you again. He was nestled between your legs, propped up above your head on his hands. He gave you a little look before pushing into you. The pace started slow, pushing in and out of you gently. He moved from being propped on his hands to being down on his elbows, your chests pressed together. He bit your lip playfully before kissing you.

Having Yondu inside you felt great. He began to move faster, setting an even rhythm as he thrust into you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, fingers digging in to his skin. Yondu was making much louder, more guttural groaning sounds in your ear now, and it was one of the sexiest things you had ever heard. One of his hands moved down your side and grabbed your ass. Feeling him inside you and grabbing you and just everything was better than you ever could have dreamed.

His pace became more rapid and sloppy. You leaned towards his ear and whispered to him, “Oh please, harder.” That was all it took for him to adopt a harder thrust, right before quickly pulling out. He came all over your stomach with a moan. He stayed over you for a moment while his orgasm ran through his body before he flopped over on the bed next to you.

You did not dare move too much as you were worried about dripping cum everywhere. Yondu spent a moment just breathing before getting up to go get you a towel. You wiped off as much as you could before handing it back to him. He just threw it on the floor. You snorted at his gesture. He just got back in bed next to you and pressed against your back. He pulled you close to him, and you curled up as he cuddled you.

“Don’t get used to this whole cuddling thing after sex.” He said

“I won’t.” You said. 

In reality, you knew he would warm up to the idea of spooning after sex. All you had to do was wear him down a little bit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo it's finally here!!! It's the moment we have all been waiting for!  
> Yep, it's been a loooong time since I wrote smut but dang it I tried. I basically just wrote what I like, so yeah  
> There are still more chapters that I want to write, definitely more smut as well, so stay tuned. There is plenty more fluff and smut to be had.


	10. When Tensions Rise

The days passed by without a trace while you floated around in a love (and lust) induced haze. You spent your days wandering around the ship, doing your job, and reading the new books Yondu got you. When night rolled around and the rest of the crew was asleep or gone, you would sneak through the halls and enter the arms of your new lover once more. The nights were like magic, if only because you got to ogle at Yondu openly and sleep next to him. The amazing sex you had was just the cherry on top of the sundae.

One night, as you were lying next to a dozing Yondu, you turned to him. “Do you think I could get a different job now? Kitchen duty isn’t awful, but it could definitely be better.”

Yondu just shook his head. “Unfortunately, most other jobs ‘round the ship are filled or require more skill than I know you have. Plus, it would be suspicious if you suddenly got a better job and bumped someone down to kitchen duty.”

You crinkled your nose. “But…urghhh, fine, but I’m not happy about it.” You pouted.

“Well, tough luck darlin’” he said as he rolled over.

Before you could retort, you heard his gentle snores. _What was that about?_ You thought. _Is he mad at me?_

Instead of waking him up and potentially making him madder, you decided to just let his words sink in while you tried to sleep, though you found it difficult as what he said bounced around your head. Perhaps you were seeing problems where there were none.

The next morning, Yondu was already gone when you woke up. This was nothing new of course, he woke up early and gathered the crew before you woke up, but you had hoped to kiss him this morning and quell the nagging in the back of your mind that something was up. Instead, you put on your dirty kitchen garb and got ready to go work.

As per usual, work was filthy and smelly. You arrived to find Aylmer cutting up… _something_ that you did not recognize nor cared to find out what it once was. The less you questioned in the kitchen, the better. You set to work on the already towering stack of dishes. You got into a good routine only to be suddenly startled by the sound of Aylmer’s thick voice.

“The cap’n’s been different lately, more irritable.” He said.

You paused for a moment, not sure quite how to respond. It sounded to you like he knew something and was trying to get you to spill without directly prompting you. “You think so? I hadn’t noticed.” You said in an even tone.

“Now there missy, I know yous and the cap’n have been sneaking around behind the crew, so there ain’t no way you ain’t noticed.” He said very matter-of-factly.

At this, you whipped around to look at Aylmer. He was still busy chopping up stuff, as if he hadn’t just spilled your secret. You sputtered a few times. How the hell did he know?

“You best get back to those dishes if yer just gon stand there and stutter.” He said.

“Yeah, b-b-b-but how did you know? And why are you bringing this up?!” you burst out.

“It’s only cuz I observe things ‘round here. I know the cap’n gets cranky after spending time shagging some gals, and since you come in here with his scent all over yuh, I figured you’ve been seeing the cap’n.”

Without thinking, you turned your head to sniff your shirt, trying to figure out just how strong his smell was on you.

Aylmer clicked his tongue at your gesture, “Don’t worry, no one else can smell it. I’ve just got a keen sense of smell, it’s how mah people are.”

You figured he must have been talking about whatever alien race he is, though it made you question how he tolerates being in the kitchen. You paused for another moment before speaking, “…I did notice he was more irritable. Do you know anything that I should know?”

“Nothing other than bumpin’ uglies makes him a huge pain in the ass.”

“…Alright. And, ehm… can you not tell anyone else about this?” you said quietly.

“Missy, do I look like the gossipin’ type to you?” he looked at you incredulously.

You simply nodded and gave him a little smile. Surprisingly, he smiled in return. It was a strange interaction and you weren’t sure exactly how you felt about it. At the very least, you did trust that he wouldn’t spill the beans to anyone, considering this might have only been the 2nd time he talked to you, and you had been working here for at least a couple months now. The rest of your shift, he didn’t say a word, and the work day concluded in a normal fashion.

As you walked out of the kitchen, you ran into Yondu. He had a sour look on his face, with a scurrying Kraglin in tow. It did not seem like a good situation, to say the least. You looked at him as he passed, but he didn’t even give you a sidelong glance. His strides were quick and long, another sign that he was upset. You grabbed Kraglin’s arm as he passed to stop him.

“What is going on? Why does he look pissed?” You said.

“Prolly cause he is pissed, but I need to catch up to him right now, I’ll tell you later, maybe.” He yanked his arm from you grip and ran after Yondu.

You stood there puzzled for a moment. A frown set on your face as you walked away. You were confused and upset about how things were at the moment. As you headed back to your room to shower and put on clean clothes, a few thoughts ran through your head. First, if Aylmer had known you were… dating? Hooking up with?...well, you were doing something with the captain, how many others also knew? And if other crew members knew, what did that mean for you? Would you have to stop sneaking around? The thought worried you because you had grown attached to Yondu.

You got back to your room and grabbed a bundle of some fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom. Under the spray of water, you had a realization. You had confessed your feelings to Yondu that night a few weeks ago, and while he had reciprocated, maybe his feelings changed. Maybe now that he got a taste of you, he realized he didn’t like you. After all, he had only said he *might* love you too, not that it was a certain. You supposed it made sense that he wasn’t sure then, you hadn’t known him long and love does take time. Just…what now? He was so cold, and it felt like he was getting distant. Maybe he really didn’t want to be with you?

You pressed your forehead against the shower wall and let out a long groan. Perhaps he was just gearing up to drop you off at the next planet. You really hoped that wasn’t the case…

* * *

When Yondu woke up, he noticed she was still asleep beside him. Typical. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. He did his typical morning thing, finding the least smelly attire and putting it on before heading out of the room, making sure to close the door softly so it wouldn’t wake her.

He headed down to the mess to get coffee from Aylmer before heading to the cockpit. Unfortunately, this entire plan was interrupted by a sweaty and panicked Kraglin. He came running up while yelling about something or other.

“Cap’n, there’s a fight happening near the engine rooms. I couldn’t get them to stop and I don’t even know why they are fighting and I told them you wouldn’t be happy about it and …”

“I don’t have time for this, I swear you all are a bunch of incompetent pieces of shit, ya know that?” Yondu had to turn around without his coffee and go break up the fight. Kraglin followed close behind.

Near the engine rooms, a group of crew members had gathered around those who were fighting and jeering loudly. Before anyone realized he had arrived, Yondu let out a high pitch whistle, releasing his arrow from the holster on his hip. He kept up this high-pitched whistle, making the arrow spin circles around the group faster and faster, clearly catching their attention. The jeering stopped, and the crew waited for Yondu to stop his arrow before scattering. The ones who were fighting seemed unphased. Yondu raised his voice to get their attention.

“Hey! You idiots have better have a damn good reason for scufflin’ up here near the engines!” he said as he grabbed the collar of one of the crew members and yanked him to his feet, before smacking him hard across the face. The remaining crew members settled down and stood up.

“I don’t care what caused this little… incident, but if I see any one of ya’s for the rest of the day, you will be thrown OUT OF THE AIRLOCK! Do I make myself clear?” Yondu shouted.

The crew members nodded furiously before running off back to their respective posts. If this is how the day was starting, then Yondu knew it was going to be a rough one. He headed back towards the mess hall to get his coffee and plot their next destination.

If having an idiotic and incompetent crew wasn’t enough, he had…her to worry about. Originally, he thought it wouldn’t be such a bad deal when he let her start coming to his room at the end of the day. She was cute and a great lay. He had felt sorry for her at first, and just figured it was that pity that made him feel the way he currently did. When she confessed her feelings, he thought it would just be an easy way to get laid. But now…now he was… _feeling_ and he really did not like that. These weren’t just the feelings of pity at her losing her family, or the empathy he felt at hearing about how she was thrown into the slave trade because she was an Omega. These were feelings he wasn’t sure about. Whatever they were, he did not like the way it made him feel. He was confused and horny and when he saw her, he wanted to smile, or maybe throw up, or sometimes both. It was extremely frustrating, and it was affecting his work. So, now he was trying to decide what to do.

Time passed quickly as he plotted their next few jumps and destinations. Before he realized it, Kraglin had returned, that same nervous look on his face as always.

“What is it now?” Yondu sighed.

“Well cap’n, I just wanted to tell you that I overheard some crew members gossipin’ bout you and..” he couldn’t finish his sentence before Yondu was storming out of the room again.

On his way out, he asked, “Who was it?”

Kraglin told him who he had heard the gossip from and where he thought the crew members were currently. Yondu stomped off to deal with them.

On his way, he ended up passing by the kitchen. Of course, right as he was passing by, he noticed Y/N come out the door and look at him. Instead of addressing her and confronting any feelings, he kept his face forward and passed by swiftly. He heard her stop Kraglin and ask him something but didn’t stop to find out what.

He reached the right wing of the ship to find Taserface and a few other crew members laughing about something. Yondu whistled and called his arrow, bringing it up to directly in front of Taserface.

“My patience has just about run out today, so you’re gonna tell me flat out what you’s been saying about me.” He drawled.

“Well Yondu, I’m surprised you even came down here. What are you gonna do now? Hug me and tell me to have a good day? I don’t think you’re as tough as you say” Taserface laughed.

Yondu squinted and ground his teeth. _So the crew thinks I’m getting soft huh?_ he thought. Without saying a word, he let out a long, slow whistle and drove his arrow down through the calf of Taserface’s leg, making him cry out in pain.

“Next time, you come say it to my face, you piece of shit.” Yondu said as he walked away, wiping the blood from his arrow.

Yondu finished his work and returned to his room, knowing full well that there was probably still plenty of talk about him these days. He didn’t care much if the crew knew he was shagging Y/N, but he couldn’t let them think he was going soft.

Yondu rubbed his face. This was not ideal. He was enjoying the sex, but he was worried that he was developing actual feelings for Y/N. Was it bad to have feelings for someone? He supposed not in a normal life, but on a ravager ship, it was. It was a dangerous life, a lonely life, and he liked it that way. Or, at least, he thought he did. It was what he was used to. Now, everything was different. Here was an Omega who seemingly liked him and was around all the time. Did she want to be with him seriously?

_No, she is just confused, she is just a young Omega, she hasn’t seen anything out there, I’m probably just the most convenient thing right now_ he thought. There was no reason to pursue her, he didn’t need a partner, especially not as things were now.

He decided to shower and try to clear his head. Normally, he didn’t think of anything. His thoughts were quiet, and he was peaceful, but lately, it has been noisy as hell. He just wanted to let it all go and forget everything. _Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to bring her along_ he thought.

When he was finished showering, Y/N wasn’t in his room yet. He wondered if she was even coming by tonight. _No, this is for the best, let her stay away, she’ll realize sooner or later that I’m not what she wants_. He decided to pretend that he wasn’t waiting for her to come by and went to bed.

* * *

You decided to stay in your room tonight, thinking that it was better this way. If he wanted you with him, he would seek you out. Otherwise, it was better to stop pretending that he liked you and prepare for disappointment…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, hi. I'm back again, I haven't abandoned this work forever, I promise. I think about it at night and I always want to write more but, sleep. I think this one is gonna end soon so I can make a few quick one shots while I formulate the next long one. Anyways, enjoy this awful mess of tensions :_


End file.
